


Personal Guard

by sonataofsilence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Future Fic, I did not intend for this to happen, Pre-Slash, crack ship, spoilers for episode 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonataofsilence/pseuds/sonataofsilence
Summary: Kynan has been given a new job--guarding Cassandra.





	

Kynan adjusted his new daggers on his belt, placing them where he could reach them more easily.  He had gone over all of his weapons, armor, and gear very carefully, inspecting each until he was certain everything was perfect.  He could not afford to make any mistakes.  Never again.  After a few more seconds of fiddling with the new daggers, he finally felt ready, and went to search for his new post.

The night before, Jarret had told him he had enough training to at last take a role in the protection of Whitestone.  He would not get out of training sessions, however.  Kynan still had a lot to learn.  "But I hope that this job will finally get you to stop looking like a kicked puppy," Jarret had told him.  "Seriously kid, you can't keep dwelling on it."

Kynan had only shrugged at the time.  He was not dwelling on his mistakes in his opinion.  He was trying to atone for them.

Which was why he had arrived in the entrance hall of Whitestone Castle half an hour before he actually had to be there.  He really wanted to do this right.  This being his new duty as personal guard to Lady Cassandra de Rolo of Whitestone.  He had seen her around once or twice, and had been surprised when he learned that she was basically the one in charge of this place.  Sure, there was some council, but she still held plenty of power.  She looked to be close to his age as well.  And unlike Kynan, she had been essential to Whitestone's freedom, along with Vox Machina (of course).  It made sense, after all she was related to....  Well.  She was very much a hero.

At that moment Lady Cassandra strode into the room, as if thinking of her had worked as some sort of summoning spell.  She walked up to him, and said, "Kynan Leore, right?"

He nodded and quietly answered, "Yes, Lady Cassandra."

"Think you can keep up?"

Kynan considered her for a brief second.  He knew he could move quickly, even without Whisper.  "Yes, unless you learn to fly," he responded, quite serious.

She let out a startled laugh, even though he had not intended to make a joke.  "I'll get to work on that."

"Please don't," said Kynan.

The words were barely out of his mouth before she continued towards the large double doors at the entrance.  Without even looking back she called, "Don't just stand there, get moving!  There's much to be done!"

He stared after her in surprise for only a moment, then dashed after her.  He had expected this job would require a lot of standing around and was really just an excuse to give him something to do.  Apparently not.  Minute by minute his task seemed to not be what he had expected.   _She_ was not what he expected.  As he trailed after her, heading into the town, he could not help but think that perhaps this was a good thing.  Being Lady Cassandra's guard might just prove to be more interesting than he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I blame amazing fanart from tumblr for giving me the idea. Which happens to be where you can find me, with the same username!
> 
> If enough people are interested, I might continue this and see where it goes. Let me know!


End file.
